1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry clasps, and more particularly, to clasps for connecting a plurality of strands such as chains or necklaces worn about the neck, wrist or ankle.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with showings of various forms of jewelry clasps for fastening different types of jewelry, such as chains or necklaces about the neck of a wearer. An example is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,094 which shows a spring-type clasp comprising a spring latch and a bar or receptacle for receiving and holding the latch. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,278 shows another type of clasp in which a barrel type fastener bar is slidably mounted in a first hollow sleeve and reciprocably movable into and out of engagement with a second hollow sleeve in order to lock in place an attachment to a piece of jewelry. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 264,828 shows a clasp wherein a spring lock, attachable to a piece of jewelry, is disposable inside a generally rectangular holder to hold the jewelry in place. United Kingdom Patent No. 190,828 shows a spring steel strap formed into a loop for attaching the ends of a strap such as a watch strap. United Kingdon Patent No. 649,367 shows hook-type fasteners for wearing apparel.
It is fairly common practice to wear a number of necklaces or chains, especially about the neck. The two-piece clasp mechanisms for connecting the ends of such strands generally are small and it is difficult to connect the clasp parts together. This difficulty and the time involved are increased in proportion to the number of strands worn at one time.
To the best of my knowledge, there are no means known to to the art to simultaneously connect a plurality of two piece strand clasps.